1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable control devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable cable control apparatus for use in supporting a plurality of cables on the handlebar of a walk behind lawnmower, and being capable of removing slack between the ends of a cable in such a control device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a cable assembly for use on a walk-behind lawnmower for transmitting movement between actuating levers mounted on the handlebar of the lawnmower and several different possible control mechanisms mounted on the mower deck remote from the handlebar. For example, in certain lawnmowers, a ground drive control mechanism is provided for controlling the transmission of power to the wheels of the mower, and a blade control mechanism may also be provided for controlling the transmission of power to the mower blade. A throttle is usually also provided on conventional lawnmowers for controlling the speed of the motor.
Where a blade control mechanism is not used, a different type of safety means is provided for rendering the blade inoperative when the mower is left unattended. Typically, such a means includes a cable controlled secondary operation that must be made to allow the operator of the mower to start the engine.
The cable assemblies used to operate these various types of mechanisms include cables that are supported for translational movement within outer conduits, wherein each cable is connected between an actuating lever supported on the handlebar of the mower and the associated control mechanism. The conduits of each cable are also supported between the levers and the control mechanisms, but are fixed in place on the mower to guide shifting movement of the cables and permit the lever movement to be transmitted to the control mechanisms. An example of a specific throttle control is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,994, to Barnard, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this express reference.
On mowers including a throttle, a ground drive control mechanism, and some form of safety means, three different levers are supported on the handlebar of the mower, and three cables extend from the handlebar to the mower deck. This presents a need for a plurality of fasteners for supporting the levers and cables on the handlebar, and requires a substantial amount of labor to install the cable control devices. In addition, the use of so many parts also presents a problem of aesthetics.
Under usage conditions, the effects of aging and wear tend to loosen the belts and cables of at least the ground drive assembly, creating slack in the coupling between lever and the ground drive control mechanism. Such slack must be removed in order to maintain proper functioning of the assembly. It is known to provide an adjustment coupling for adjusting the position of one end of the conduit in order to take up the slack in the cable. The adjustment coupling presents yet another part to mount on the handlebar of the mower, and includes a pair of elements, one of which may be threaded into and out of the other to permit the position of the one end of the conduit to be adjusted.